


Quick Fic- Oliver pushes Felicity Away. Again.

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Quick Fic- Oliver pushes Felicity Away. Again.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Felicity asked calmly, approaching him slowly as he sat on the edge of the desk, a hands cradling his own face. No, he wasn’t okay. He was angry and frustrated. He had lost almost everybody—his dad, Tommy, his mother, and now he had found out Thea had been with Malcolm Merlyn this entire time. It was just too much. Everything was too much.

But he couldn’t talk to Felicity about it. He knew that, because if he let himself, even for a second, find comfort in her again, he would cave. He would forget that he had pushed her away to protect her, and that he couldn’t be with her. It took every ounce of willpower as it was to not crush his lips against hers every time she even smiled his way.

"I’m fine Felicity. You should go," he said coldly, instantly regretting his clipped tone as she flinched a bit, halting her approach to him. 

"Oliver, you can’t be okay. For goodness-sake, you just found out that your baby sister is in cahoots with your nemesis. Just talk to me. I’m here," Felicity insisted in a soft voice. Oliver gripped the edge of the table hard, knuckles white. She needed to leave before he did something he would regret.

"Go, Felicity," he snapped, voice loud. Instead of retreating though, her face flushed with anger, and he realized that yelling was the wrong approach. He should have known it would just make her more insistent.

"Dammit Oliver, absolutely not!" She yelled, walking furiously towards him so she was almost brushing his knees, her eyes level with his as he sat.

"I will not leave here, because even though you say you’re fine, I know you’re not. I don’t know why you insist on shutting me out, but I have had enough. You are my friend and I refuse to let you go through this alone.”

"Felicity," Oliver started to protest, but she put a finger up to his mouth, stopping him instantly.

"I refuse to leave. You need me right now, as much as you don’t want to admit it," Felicity breathed unsteadily, looking at her own finger on his mouth, as though she just realized she was touching his lips, "And I’ve missed you."

Each word struck him, her eyes looking at him sadly, and he felt a pang of guilt. Even by keeping her safe, he had hurt her.

"I. Can’t. Miss. You," Oliver said, pained and trying not to react to the way her finger was running across his bottom lip. He had to restrain himself from pulling it into his mouth right there.

"Too bad," Felicity said defiantly, with a soft smile, and before he knew it she was wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment—he couldn’t remember the last time someone had hugged him. He could smell her strawberry shampoo as her blonde head nuzzled right under his jaw, her breath in his neck. It’s soft, even wind made him relax into her. He had missed her. He had missed this. And he never wanted to let go.


End file.
